


Allan A Dale: Arrow in the Rain

by skysonfire



Series: Joe Armstrong [6]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Ashley Cowgill - Freeform, Devilish Midweek Divulgence, F/M, Fanfiction, Harry Percy - Freeform, Hotspur - Freeform, Joe Armstrong - Freeform, One Shot Collection, Robin Hood - Freeform, Short Encounters, Smut with a Story, porn with a plot, www.devilish-midweek-divulgence.tumblr.com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skysonfire/pseuds/skysonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Devilish Midweek Divulgence "hump day" blog (www.devilish-midweek-divulgence.tumblr.com), this is one of a few pieces that I've written featuring Allan A Dale. This piece can be read independently from other Allan posts that I may feature in this series. Photo edits associated with this piece can be found on the Tumblr blog site. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Allan A Dale: Arrow in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Devilish Midweek Divulgence "hump day" blog (www.devilish-midweek-divulgence.tumblr.com), this is one of a few pieces that I've written featuring Allan A Dale. This piece can be read independently from other Allan posts that I may feature in this series. Photo edits associated with this piece can be found on the Tumblr blog site. Enjoy!

It was raining again, the cold wet insulting her face with its relentless beating. Her exhausted tears mixed angrily with the weather’s bounty and ran down the front of her soaked leather bodice to pool on the cloak that she had discarded in the dying leaves under her feet. The bow shook in her hands and she tightened her grip on the moist fletch, the arrow’s point directed at the heaving chest of her lover. She had trusted him once — it felt like the dream of a memory.

His startled expression turned sad as he recognized her serious intention, and he raised his hands up slowly, taking a short step toward her. Her eyes darted about nervously and her heart thundered in her chest; her insides a tumult like the surrounding world.

“Keep your elbow high,” His voice was low and mulled and serious, and he used it in the same way he lured her into emotional and physical nakedness. She shook with her love for him.

“Like I taught you,” He took another step toward her and reached out his hand. He was so close and she watched the rain shimmer across his hand, his fingers lean and taunting.

“I can’t,” She whispered under the rain’s resonating chant. She lowered the bow and offered it to the forest floor. Reaching her hand to his, their fingers brushed, the feeling electrifying her like lightening. Tugging at her waist, he tucked her close and brushed his rainy lips against her mouth. His hands shook as he wove them through the back of her bodice; its laces dripped bright in the breaking sun.


End file.
